A Nightmarish Day Off
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: Quatre gets a new car, this can only trigger one thing in the mind of Duo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. Simple enough eh, well it's as easy as I can make it. -Thank You  
  
Authors Note: My first attempt at a non-crossover/humor fanfiction without any original characters. This is hard for me to do, but I think this will come as a surprise. I have also tried to lay off on some of the character bashing, but some things just can't be helped. -Enjoy.  
  
A Nightmarish Day Off For some  
  
It all started innocently enough, the g-boys had a vacation from their missions and other such obstacles and were at Quatre's mansion (on Earth). Strangely enough Quatre had gotten a nice new convertible. So anyway, it was 5:00 in the morning, and I know most people don't wake up at this hour, but for some reason Duo was.  
  
'All I have to do is borrow that car and get out of here, then I can pick up some girls' thought Duo as he walked by a small table next to the front door. He then noticed a wallet on the table and picked it up. 'Hmm? It's Quatre's, maybe it could be of some use.'  
  
Duo slipped out side and down to the rather long driveway where the convertible was waiting. 'This is way too easy, I mean, where are the servants? No one is guarding the place, or maybe I'm a better thief than I thought' Duo opened up the car 'Really, he didn't even close up the roof.' Duo climbed in and reached into the glove box to reveal a set of keys 'Oh well, I guess this is going to be a lot easier than I had planned for.' He started up the engine and drove off.  
  
****  
  
Now around 8:00 the other g-boys were awake. They had come into a rather large dinning room that was literally piled with food. No one had been outside yet however.  
  
"I wonder where Duo is," said Quatre.  
  
"I could care less right now," said Wufei.  
  
"It's really not like him to miss breakfast," said Heero.  
  
"Usually when he doesn't show up something is going on," said Quatre.  
  
"Maybe we should look for him," suggested Trowa.  
  
"I agree," said Quatre, "who knows what he could be doing."  
  
****  
  
After that little discussion they were all outside looking at the empty driveway.  
  
"I knew he was up to something," said Quatre.  
  
"Well," said Heero, "how do we plan to find him now?"  
  
"Uh-oh," said Quatre.  
  
"Now what," asked Wufei?  
  
"My wallet is missing," answered Quatre.  
  
"This is bad," said Heero, "do you have any idea how fast Duo can spend money."  
  
"I have a guess," said Quatre, "faster than any normal person should."  
  
"Exactly," said Heero, "not to mention now he has a car."  
  
"Well," said Wufei, "we're just going to have to find him and beat him to a pulp."  
  
"Finding him is a good idea," said Quatre, "but I don't think we need to beat him to a pulp."  
  
****  
  
Duo had made his way to a spaceport where Hilde was waiting for him.  
  
"You're late," said Hilde sarcastically.  
  
"Well getting here took longer than I thought," said Duo, "but getting this car was way too easy."  
  
"So you think this was a good idea," asked Hilde.  
  
"Well it came with a little extra," said Duo, he showed Hilde the wallet.  
  
"I don't think I want to know how you got your hands on that," said Hilde.  
  
Hilde got in the convertible and Duo took off doing twice the speed limit.  
  
****  
  
"I'm going to have nightmares over this," said Quatre.  
  
The other g-boys had gotten into another car, and since Heero was the only one who could match Duo's driving skills, he was driving. Quatre was in the right, back passenger seat looking somewhat pale. Trowa was in the opposite seat staring blankly out the window. Wufei was in the front passenger seat with his arm hanging out the window.  
  
"So Heero," asked Quatre, "any guesses where Duo would go?"  
  
"Not far," said Heero, "unless he planned on dealing with Zero."  
  
"Good point," said Quatre.  
  
"If we can't find him," said Trowa, "I don't know who can."  
  
"The worst part is he has Quatre's wallet," said Wufei, "credit cards included."  
  
"And he is an expert at forging signatures," said Heero.  
  
Quatre made a gulping noise and decided to try looking out the window.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile in a nearby city, Duo was making a world record by doing twice the speed limit, running a red light, almost hitting five pedestrians, and making an illegal turn all in about a space of six meters.  
  
"You think you could be a more insane driver," said Hilde.  
  
"Probably," said Duo, "but I'd have to be drunk."  
  
"You think the others have caught on," asked Hilde.  
  
"Yeah," said Duo, "but they have no clue where to look."  
  
"Well how about we find an arcade," said Hilde, "we could waste quite a bit of money that way."  
  
"That's a great idea," said Duo.  
  
****  
  
It was now around 9:30, yeah a lot can happen in an hour and a half. The other g-boys were hot on Duo's trail. They were driving through the city after hearing a report on the radio about some maniac driver.  
  
"He is really not great at covering his tracks," said Quatre.  
  
"He got your car and your wallet didn't he," said Wufei.  
  
"He wants us to find him eventually," said Trowa, "but he is going to give us hell before he shows himself."  
  
"Oh we'll get to him alright," said Heero, "and then beating him to a pulp sounds like a great idea."  
  
"No beating to a pulp," said Quatre, "we're supposed to be on vacation."  
  
They continued driving.  
  
****  
  
Duo and Hilde were still in the same city and now at a large mall. They were in the arcade.  
  
"Twenty bucks each should cut it for video games," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah," said Hilde, "then we can do some other shopping."  
  
****  
  
After about two more hours they finally finished their little shopping spree. So it was 11:30 when they got back in the car. Duo and Hilde had spent a combined total of 50,000 dollars. The things they bought ranged from video games to mobile suit parts.  
  
"Well," said Duo, "now this car has quite a bit of stuff in it."  
  
"Yeah," said Hilde who was playing Tetris on a gameboy color they had purchased.  
  
****  
  
As they drove by the mall, they saw the little convertible speed out of the parking structure.  
  
"That's my car," shouted Quatre.  
  
"Quatre," said Wufei, "he can't here you."  
  
"Well now we've got them," said Heero who sped up the car and started following Duo.  
  
****  
  
"Uh-oh," said Duo, "they've seen us."  
  
"Well drive faster," said Hilde.  
  
"I'm already flooring it," said Duo.  
  
"This is bad," said Hilde.  
  
"Don't worry," said Duo, "this car is still much faster than the one they're using."  
  
****  
  
Around 2:00 the g-boys in the other car had to stop and get gas for their car.  
  
"We should have taken a faster car," said Heero.  
  
"I think I know why Duo chose that one," said Wufei.  
  
"Because it can keep going along time without using much fuel," said Quatre.  
  
****  
  
"Okay," said Duo, "we lost them."  
  
"How long can we keep this up," asked Hilde.  
  
"All day," said Duo, "I made sure of that."  
  
"So," said Hilde, "where do we go next?"  
  
"Uh," said Duo, "how about lunch."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," said Hilde.  
  
****  
  
"Now we've lost them," said Quatre.  
  
"It's not my fault," said Heero.  
  
"No one said it was," said Quatre.  
  
****  
  
At around 3:00 after going to some expensive restaurant just for the heck of it, and ordering the most expensive thing on the menu, Duo and Hilde were heading back to where this had all started.  
  
"The next flight to space leaves at 5:00," said Hilde.  
  
"We'll make it," said Duo.  
  
The car started speeding again. (That just keeps on happening doesn't it?)  
  
****  
  
Back at the mansion four exhausted g-boys were sitting on a couch in front of a TV.  
  
"When he comes back," said Quatre, "I think I will let you guys beat him to a pulp."  
  
"Finally," said Wufei, "you get it."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean," asked Quatre.  
  
"We can't let him get off that easy," said Heero, "he needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask what," said Quatre.  
  
****  
  
At around midnight Duo pulled into the driveway. He carefully made his way to the mansion an walked to the room that had been laid out for him. Suddenly he was attacked by four other figures.  
  
"What is going on," asked Duo, "who are."  
  
A fist in the stomach cut him off.  
  
"You know," said Heero.  
  
"Eep," said Duo.  
  
One of those cartoon fight balls appeared around the g-boys and in the end Duo was looking like he had been hit by truck, run over by a train, and fallen off a cliff. He was also unconscious on the floor.'  
  
"That is what payback feels like," said Wufei.  
  
"I don't think he'll try that again," said Heero.  
  
"I want to get some sleep," said Quatre, "but first." he snatched his wallet from Duo's pocket, "I will be needing this."  
  
The four conscious g-boys left the room and went their separate ways.  
  
****  
  
End  
  
I guess I got a little carried away, please send comments. I'd like to know how I did. Hope you enjoyed the show, uh I mean story. 


End file.
